


Comparisons

by musicandmysteries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk just wants his boyfriends to get along, Keith is hung, Lance is in for the shock of his life, Multi, Pretty fluffy considering it's about Keith's member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicandmysteries/pseuds/musicandmysteries
Summary: Keith and Lance fight constantly, and Hunk just wants his two boyfriends to get along. Lance brings up a slightly awkward conversation and gets quite surprised at what he learns.





	Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Foxy for being my beta!
> 
> Thanks to the Vol-tron? server for always being amazing...love you all!

Keith and Lance were arguing about…..something….Hunk didn’t know what, but it didn’t matter much. All he could hear was the bickering, and he just wished they’d get along. He loved them both, but they didn’t seem to care much for each other; not that they’d admit it aloud if they did have feelings. They were both far too stubborn for that. Hunk’s brain planned and plotted, trying to figure out how to bring his two boyfriends together peacefully. 

 

“Hunk, you’re with me tonight, right?” Lance asked innocently later that evening, leaning on Hunk casually in the manner that had become second nature.

 

“Um, no. He’s with me,” Keith retorted, moving closer to Hunk defensively. 

 

“Oh, you wish,” Lance argued, grabbing Hunk’s arm. 

 

“You two know I can speak for myself, right?” Lance and Keith immediately shifted their focus to Hunk, waiting for an answer expectedly. Hunk took a few seconds to look between the two anxious Paladins who were acting so childishly. “I’ve just decided I will be sleeping on my own until you two can figure this out,” Hunk answered decisively before standing up and walking out of the room, ignoring the protests that followed him. 

 

The next morning, the angry tension between Keith and Lance was glaringly obvious as the team sat around the breakfast table. Pidge cautiously looked at her fellow Paladins and decided to bite her tongue for once. It just wasn’t worth it to open up the obvious can of worms. Shiro knew Keith was angry, but he just didn’t know what it was. Shiro felt bad, because he figured he  _ should _ know, but maybe Keith was just being Keith. Shiro shot Hunk a questioning glance, and Hunk gave a curt nod, indicating he’d answer when they had a chance to talk privately. 

 

Eventually, they began clearing the table, and Shiro pulled Hunk aside. 

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“They were literally fighting over me. I told them they had to work out their differences,” Hunk answered simply. 

 

“It doesn’t look like they have,” Shiro noted, trying to figure out Hunk’s plan. 

 

“It will,” Hunk assured. “And if not, then it isn’t my fault.”

 

Shiro sighed and shrugged dismissively. He trusted Hunk would figure this out, and it wasn’t worth getting in the middle of. 

 

That afternoon, Hunk and Lance were training together.

 

“Lance, you really should just talk to him,” Hunk insisted through deep breaths, dodging a punch from Lance. 

 

“Why should I?” Lance questioned defiantly, blocking a punch from Hunk. 

 

“You know he isn’t good with people skills,” Hunk reasoned, catching Lance’s fist with ease. Hunk looked Lance in the eyes. Lance immediately realized how serious Hunk was about this whole situation, and he couldn’t help but begrudgingly agree to give bonding with Keith a try.  

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Lance mumbled. Hunk scooped Lance up into a big bear hug before he had a chance to think about it. 

 

“Thank you.” With that, the two Paladins cleaned up and headed to dinner. That night, it was Keith and Lance’s turn to wash the dishes. Keith was stony cold and silent, and Lance was racking his brain for how to start conversation. 

 

“Do...do you ever get insecure about Hunk being bigger than you?” Lance attempted, trying to find a commonality. It was probably a lame attempt, but Lance figured it was something. Keith shot him a questioning look as he scrubbed a dirty dish. 

 

“Bigger?”

 

“Yeah….you know…. _ bigger, _ ” Lance urged, praying Keith would understand what he meant so he wouldn’t have to explain himself. Keith initially thought he was going to just ignore Lance’s lame attempt at conversation, but smirked and chuckled once he caught on several moments later. 

 

“I don’t get insecure, because he’s not bigger than me,” Keith explained. Lance’s jaw unhinged in shock. Keith could have died of laughter right there, because the look on Lance’s face was priceless. 

 

“There’s no way-”

 

“Do you really wanna go there?” Keith cut Lance off, wanting to change the subject. All Lance could do was blush furiously and try not to stare at Keith’s crotch the rest of the time they did the dishes. It was downright torturous.  _ Do not stare, don't stare, you will not stare, _ Lance instructed himself with determination. 

 

As soon as the dishes were put away, Keith and Lance went their separate ways without another word. Keith was feeling quite proud of himself. He liked to make Lance blush and get all flustered. Not in that way, of course….Lance was just fun to mess with. Keith smirked to himself all the way to the practice space.

 

Lance couldn't think of anything else all evening. It was embarrassing. He didn't think he found Keith attractive, but the thoughts in his head were hard to shake. It was so bad, in fact, that Lance could hardly sleep. It really didn't help that Hunk was abstaining from physical affection until Keith and Lance made their peace. Lance grumbled to himself as he tossed and turned. His eyes began to feel heavy, but his brain was working overtime. Lance barely managed to drag himself to the breakfast table the next morning. 

 

“Lance...are you ok?” Hunk asked immediately, his usual concern for Lance taking over. 

 

“I barely got any sleep last night,” Lance groaned, plopping down in the seat next to Hunk. Lance looked around suspiciously, ensuring nobody else was in the room with them and then leaned in closer to Hunk.

 

“Is it true?” Lance whispered. 

 

“Is what true?” Hunk asked, completely lost. 

 

“Is Keith  _ bigger _ than you?” Hunk turned bright red at the question. 

 

“Why are you even asking?” Hunk questioned. “Is that what kept you up last night?”

 

“Well,” Lance considered carefully. “Kinda. Not that I actually saw it...he just mentioned it.”

 

“Why would he mention it?” Hunk chuckled at how red Lance’s cheeks were. 

 

“I was dumb and brought it up,” Lance confessed with an ashamed shake of his head. Hunk tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help it. Within seconds he was chortling, and Lance was completely surprised. 

 

“You…..you aren’t upset that I was thinking about Keith in a way I don’t usually think about Keith?” Lance asked. 

 

“No,” Hunk assured through his laughter. “I would love nothing more than you two getting along.”

 

“And not just as friends,” Lance finished Hunk’s thought, finally catching on. 

 

“I mean, I’m dating both of you,” Hunk reasoned. “It’d be nice if you could at least be in the same room without arguing.”

 

“Ok, ok….I’ll really try this time. And no more awkward attempts at conversation,” Lance promised, crossing his heart to back up the comment. 

 

*^*^*^*^

 

Elsewhere in the castle, Keith was talking to Shiro about the previous night’s events. 

 

“He….actually asked you that?” Shiro gasped, genuinely enjoying the gossip. 

 

“Yeah, and he was completely shocked when I told him there was no way I could be insecure about it,” Keith chuckled. Shiro shook his head in disbelief, picturing the scene quite easily considering Lance’s reaction to Pidge’s confession all those months ago. 

 

“Do you think he was maybe just trying to strike up a civil conversation with you?” Shiro suggested, remembering Hunk’s insistence that they get along. Maybe Lance’s awkwardness had something to do with that?

 

“I don’t know,” Keith considered briefly. “Then again, we are talking about Lance.”

 

“I think you should talk to him,” Shiro offered. Keith sighed, but he had to admit Shiro was probably right. He almost always was. 

 

“Alright. I will,” Keith agreed. “And I’ll try to stay civil.”

 

*^*^*^*

 

Keith and Lance ran into each other in the hall on the way to training. Rather than pull their usual ritual of keeping their heads down and continuing to walk, they both stopped and eyed each other tentatively.

 

“Hi Keith,” Lance offered. 

 

“Lance,” Keith replied brusquely. Lance choked back a scoff.  _ Keith really just doesn’t know how to talk to people, does he? _ Lance wondered to himself. Even so, Lance had made a promise that he intended to keep. 

 

“Do you want to go practice together?” Lance offered kindly. Keith was immediately taken aback at the gesture. 

 

“Umm...sure.” The two walked to the training deck together in silence. Lance smirked at Keith as they squared up in the center of the large room. Per his impulsive nature, Keith threw the first punch. Lance knew Keith well enough to know he would do that, so he was able to avoid Keith’s fist. Keith’s initial reaction was to lash out and be angry that Lance avoided him, but he stopped himself. 

 

“What...no growling or trying to hit me?” Lance asked, halfway teasing but mostly intrigued at the change in character. 

 

“What….do you want me to growl at you?” Keith retorted. 

 

“No, no...I’m just surprised is all.”

 

“Well, I promised Shiro I would start being civil with you,” Keith explained. 

 

“That’s funny, cause I promised Hunk the same thing.”

 

A few moments of awkward silence passed with Keith and Lance unsure of what to do. Clearly this was going to take some effort, and one of them would have to take the first step. 

 

“Friends?” Keith offered carefully, extending his hand. 

 

“Friends,” Lance agreed, shaking Keith’s hand. “And I promise no awkward attempts at small talk.”

  
“Yeah, please don’t have us getting out a ruler to measure and compare, ok?” Keith teased. Lance turned beet red in response and Keith let out a hearty laugh as they stepped off the training deck.  _ Maybe we can get along after all, _ Keith thought as they shared a warm smile.


End file.
